


senyum

by baqao (hiirei)



Series: yang ingin dinotis [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: After kurobas extra game, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pemuda itu masih saja tersenyum? Itu membuatnya kesal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	senyum

**Author's Note:**

> • Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> • Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapatkan.

Lapangan bekas pertandingan Jabberwock melawan Vorpal Swords itu berangsur sepi. Para penonton sudah angkat kaki, beberapa yang masih ada di sana terlihat sedang membicarakan hasil pertadingan yang berakhir seri.

Pemain Jabberwock pun sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya, mungkin masih kesal karena berhasil diimbangi dengan pemuda-pemuda yang dianggapnya sebagai spesies primata. 

Begitu pula dengan para pemuda pemain Vorpal Sword, beberapa sudah mangkir. Ada yang pergi ke Maji Burger, ada juga yang sedang menikmati waktu berdua selagi yang satu berada di Tokyo. 

Murasakibara mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku penonton, memegangi sebelah tangannya yang patah akibat pertandingan beberapa jam lalu. Sudah tidak terasa sakit, tapi jika terlalu banyak bergerak masih terasa nyeri.

"Yo, tanganmu sudah baikan?" sebuah suara mendekati, mengambil tempat kosong yang berada di sebelahnya. 

Takao Kazunari, pemuda asal sekolah Shuutoku, rekan Midorima, tadi bermain menggantikan dirinya, membuat duet hawk eyes dengan emperor eyes milik Akashi Seijuurou.

"Lumayan." jawabnya yang terdengar seperti dipaksakan. Tidak terlalu senang berada dekat dengan pemuda ini, entah mengapa membuat dirinya kesal.

"Hah, mereka benar-benar monster, ya. Mengerikan, haha." 

Manik ungu melirik, menatap wajah yang sedari tadi dihiasi oleh senyuman.

Sedari tadi, sampai ia kesal melihatnya. 

"Kamu menyebalkan." ujarnya, mengalihkan pandangan ke lapangan. 

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanggap Takao heran, menaruh siku di lutut dan bertopang dagu. 

"Berhenti tersenyum," dengusan keras dihembuskan, "kau sedih, kesal, tapi masih saja tersenyum? Kau membuatku kesal."

Murasakibara paham sekali, saat Akashi dan Midorima melakukan duet permainan mereka, dia sempat melirik ke arah pemain cadangan—mendapati Takao dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ia jelaskan.

Takao kesal, dia tahu. Dia mengerti.

Tapi pemuda itu masih bisa tersenyum? 

"Haha, ya ampun, kau kesal karena hal itu?" tawa Takao pecah, "Lalu kau berharap aku bagaimana? Kesal, marah-marah karena mereka memakai teknik yang kupakai dengan Shin-chan? Tidak mungkin juga aku akan melakukan itu."

"Kau ini bodoh atau terlalu baik, aku tidak mengerti."

"Tidak ada yang memintamu untuk mengerti." ia menghela napas, "Tapi terima kasih, kupikir senyumku cukup untuk meyakinkan kalian bahwa aku tidak sakit hati."

Murasakibara menggumam pelan, "Kau mau membohongi kita, kenyataannya kau membohongi dirimu sendiri."

"Sudah ah," Takao menepuk pundak Murasakibara pelan, "aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi." 

Manik ungu itu kembali melirik, "Kalau kau mau," ia berdeham, "kau mungkin ... bisa menangis sekarang."

Takao lagi-lagi tertawa, "Menangis? Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis. Hanya saja ... aku bersandar di pundakmu boleh?"

Anggukkan pelan menjadi jawaban, dan kepala berambut hitam itu bersandar di pundaknya.

.

.

.

.

(Beberapa menit kemudian, Murasakibara rasa baju di bagian pundaknya basah.)


End file.
